Animals
by xEmoRosesx
Summary: Hey, its not their fault, their animals. Aww, freak, looks like Father Haruno's pissed and Sasuke's screwed. SasuSaku. Inspired by Animals by Nickelback.


**Inspired by Animals by Nickelback**

**_Lyrics: Italics_**

_I, I'm driving black on black _

_Just got my license back _

_I got this feeling in my veins this train is coming off the track _

_I'll ask polite if the devil needs a ride_

Sasuke smirked, grabbing his car keys, and flipping on his sunglasses.

Dressed in black, he stepped into his equally black porshe, he'd just got his liscence back.

It was that damn truck driver three months ago, he just had to pull over at the same time Sasuke was pissed.

He drove, only forty-not-fifty miles per hour OVER the speeding limit to his girlfriends house.

_Because the angel on my right ain't hanging out with me tonight _

_I'm driving past your house while you were sneaking out _

_I got the car door opened up so you can jump in on the run_

He pulled up, at exactlly ten at night and waited, the car door open for her arrival.

He jumped, smirking as he heard a crash and saw her jump down from her bedroom window, clad only in ripped skinny jeans, a tank top and converse, a leather jacket in hand. She jumped and landed gracefully and ran to Sasuke's car. She jumped in slamming the door and screamed "Drive!"

He loved it when she snuck out.

_Your mom don't know that you were missing _

_She'd be pissed if she could see the parts of you that I've been kissing _

_Screamin'_

_Animals _came on the radio just as Sakura leaned over to her boyfriend and kissed him passionately. He kissed back.  
Damn, the road, he thought wrappping his arm around her waist.

_No, we're never gonna quit _

_Ain't nothing wrong with it _

_Just acting like we're animals _

_No, no matter where we go _

_'Cause everybody knows _

_We're just a couple of animals_

_So come on baby, get in _

_Get in, just get in _

_Check out the trouble we're in_

"If we get caught we're screwed." She said between his kisses.

"I don't care." He mumbled.

_You're beside me on the seat _

_Got your hand between my knees _

_And you control how fast we go by just how hard you wanna squeeze_

Suddenly, Sakura had an idea. She shifted around and moved her hand down his chest to his waist. She squeezed. At that point Sasuke almost hit 120 mph.

_It's hard to steer when you're breathing in my ear _

_But I got both hands on the wheel while you got both hands on my gears _

_By now, no doubt that we were heading south I guess nobody ever taught her not to speak with a full mouth _

_'Cause this was it, like flicking on a switch _

_It felt so good I almost drove into the ditch _

_I'm screamin'_

She breathed his name visciously in his ear. She squeezed lower and he screamed, flooring the excellerator.

Following the song, he screamed

_"No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple of animals"_

She smirked, feeling victorious.

_So come on baby, get in _

_Get in, just get in _

_Check out the trouble we're in_

_We were parked out by the tracks _

_We're sitting in the back _

_And we just started getting busy _

_When she whispered "what was that?"_

Suddenly they were parked by the railroad tracks, and Sakura was under Sasuke on the back seat. He was kissing her neck when she stopped and heard a ruffling sound. "What the hell was that?"

"Wind. Ignore it." Sasuke muttered trying to finish off what he started.

_The wind, I think 'cause no one else knows where we are _

_And that was when she started screamin' _

_"That's my dad outside the car!"_

_Oh please, the keys, they're not in the ignition_

She looked out the blackened windows and saw a face "God Dammit! Its my father! We're screwed! Lock the doors!" She yelled.

Sasuke twitched and fumbled for his keys, they weren't in the ignition. "Freak." He muttered. He noticed they fell between the seats while they were shifting around.

_Must have wound up on the floor while we were switching our positions _

_I guess they knew that she was missing _

_As I tried to tell her dad it was her mouth that I was kissing _

_Screamin'_

"SAKURA HARUNO! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!" Father Haruno screamed from outside, holding a baseball bat. Sakura shivered and got out, Sasuke behind her, his arm around her waist.

"WHO IN THE SEVEN HELLS TOLD YOU TO SNEAK OUT! WHAS IT YOU, UCHIHA? WHAT DID YOU DO?"

_No, we're never gonna quit_

_Ain't nothing wrong with it_

_Just acting like we're animals (animals)_

_No, no matter where we go_

_'Cause everybody knows_

_We're just a couple animals (animals)  
_

"No, sir, all I kissed was her lips I swear." He was scared. Suddenly, Sasuke got an Idea. He glanced at Sakura, suddenly she nodded slightly.

He knew she got it.

_So come on baby, get in _

_We're just a couple of animals _

_Get in, just get in_

Just as Father Haruno looked away, steaming, Sasuke pushed Sakura in the car and manually locked the doors.

"Help me reach the keys." Sasuke said. She slid her tiny fingers between the seats and grabbed the keys.

"DRIVE!" She screamed yet again.

He put the keys in ignition just as Father Haruno was about to bust the window, and sped off.

They breathed heavily, and suddenly, Sasuke kissed Sakura. "Runaway." It was a fact.

"Yeah, my mom will understand, she loves you. Like I do."

"Hn. I love you too." He kept his eyes on the road as Sakura called her mother and explained that she was moving in with Sasuke. He heard her mother squeal and scream. They Sakura hung up, and grinned. "Your room?"

Sasuke smirked. He leaned in for a breathtaking kiss.

"My room."

_Ain't nothing wrong with it _

_Check out the trouble we're in _

_Get in, just get in_

**I was so bored, sorry if it sucked ass!**


End file.
